1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fireplace apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved log handling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the safe and convenient manipulation of logs relative to a fireplace hearth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a woodburning fireplace is best employed when an individual is capable of properly positioning fireplace logs therewithin to provide for an efficient use of such logs. In the past, the fireplace logs are positioned within the fireplace in a random manner and then attempted to be positioned utilizing various rods and the like. While log manipulation apparatus is utilized in the prior art, the prior art has heretofore failed to provide an organization of a type to safely and properly orient logs within a fireplace hearth and thereafter permit mounting of the associated manipulation member, such as a carrier member utilized by the instant invention upon a safety support stand.
Prior art structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,769 to Thorndike wherein a log carrier utilizes a hook pivotally mounted to underlying legs to grasp a log therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,396 to Dennie sets forth a fireplace log handle wherein a forward hook is cooperatively mounted relative to a rear projection member to grasp a log therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,015 to Kruyt sets forth a fireplace carrier wherein a platform utilizes a plurality of handles mounted to the platform.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved log handling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.